


Every other time

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Una relazione tra Slytherin e Gryffindor non è facile di per sè...figuriamoci poi se si parla del Principe verde-argento e dell'eroe del mondo magico!Poca magia, molto FLUFFY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dediche e ringraziamenti:** la dedico con tutto il cuore alla mia **_Lal_** , che è da troppo che non vedo!  
> E poi a _Riley_ , _[Sanzina](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=54)_ , _Feddy_ , _Valeria_ , _Mel Kaine_ , _Nikla_ e tutte le altre Harry Potter’s writers dell’Erika site!!! Grazie di avermi fatto appassionare a questo genere…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, le idee malsane sono le mie e la canzone che ispira tutto l’ambaradan è degli LFO!  
>     
>  **Note 01:** tra gli asterischi i flash back, in corsivo il testo delle canzoni/poesie, i cambi di POV sono segnalati... tutto come sempre insomma!
> 
>    
>  **Note 02:** come sempre è tutto buttato a caso, non cercate riferimenti né temporali né di luogo né di nessun altro tipo!!!
> 
>    
>  **Note 03:** visto che oggi mi sento buona... lieto fine per tutti!!!! FORSE…
> 
>    
> Spero vi piaccia!
> 
> Marty

“L’ha fatto di nuovo!!!

Dannatissimo Malfoy!!!

Grrr quanto è idiota!!!”

Harry entrò come un tornado nella stanza da letto di Ron, con gli occhi che mandavano lampi e i pugni stretti.

“Volevo solo parlare un momento invece di lasciarmi spogliare subito, e lui si è allontanato di scatto gelandomi con un’occhiata per poi uscire sbattendo la porta così forte che mi è caduto un pezzo di stucco in testa dal soffitto…”

Ron lo guardò un momento e poi scoppiò a ridere.

Dapprima l’amico si infuriò, perché pensava che non lo stesse prendendo sul serio, ma poi pian piano si lasciò coinvolgere e rise con lui, perché ormai lo conosceva bene e sapeva quanto piacesse a Draco fare questo genere di cose.

Giocava con lui, a modo suo.

E poi era così timido che quando si andava a toccare il lato sentimentale delle questioni si ritraeva subito nel suo guscio!

Quando i due si furono calmati, Ron gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Ci sono abituato” disse ad Harry per spiegargli la sua reazione “da quando è iniziata la vostra relazione l’ha fatto un milione di volte. Ma lo sai che ti ama, no?

“Mooolto in fondo…” rispose il moro con un sospiro sconsolato “e soprattutto ha un modo piuttosto divertente per dimostrarmi che ci tiene; ad esempio si è tatuato una H delle dimensioni di una lenticchia dietro l’orecchio, roba che per farmelo vedere ha dovuto usare una lente di ingrandimento, ma se poi se ci incontriamo in corridoio guarda dall’altra parte diventando rosso come un peperone.”

“E perché?” domandò Ron sorpreso.

“Dopo quello che hai combinato l’anno scorso, sanno tutti quanti che siete una coppia!”

Harry arrossì imbarazzato.

Quante volte ancora qualcuno gli avrebbe ricordato quella storia?!

“Prendi ad esempio l’ultima volta che abbiamo litigato” prese a raccontare, per cambiare argomento  “per convincermi a fare pace è venuto sotto casa mia con la sua macchina e si è prodotto in un testacoda a tutto gas nel prato di mia zia con le mani giunte mentre mi pregava di perdonarlo e io gli urlavo di metterle sul volante!!!”

Questa volta il rosso sbarrò gli occhi, figurandosi le peonie dell’odiosa zia di Harry ridotte ad una poltiglia violacea sotto le ruote della rombante fuoriserie di Draco.

“Con lui è tutto bianco o nero” aggiunse pensoso Harry sedendosi sull’intelaiatura della finestra. “Non ci sono mezze misure.

Infatti siamo passati da nemici mortali ad amanti appassionati, dall’odio all’amore, dalla repulsione all’attrazione più devastante che abbia mai provato…

Certo, io non ho un carattere facile e spesso sbaglio con lui, ma lo faccio anche perché non ho mai avuto un ragazzo!” si lamentò.

“Non so come prenderlo, non so come farlo felice, non so come affrontare tante emozioni che mi suscita dentro.”

“Ti capisco, l’ho avuto anch’io questo problema all’inizio lo sai” gli sorrise Ron comprensivo.

“E poi non è che invece Draco abbia tutta questa esperienza anche se gli piacerebbe!” aggiunse sghignazzando.

“Ha avuto così tanti problemi ad accettare quello che provava con te…ti ha fatto penare parecchio! Quindi io credo che più o meno siate alla pari!”

Mettendosi poi a cavalcioni della sedia accanto alla scrivania, il rosso domandò “ma non avete provato a parlarne per chiarire la situazione? Magari se vi confrontaste…”

“È proprio quello che ho cercato di fare oggi!

Ma è sempre così. Un momento sembra che sia tutto a posto, che non ci sono più problemi o motivi di discussione…

Poi semplicemente cambia idea e rimette tutto in discussione!

La verità, comunque è che con lui è SEMPRE tutto in discussione. Le sciocchezze come chi deve telefonare prima, le cose serie su come considerare la nostra relazione anche in termini temporali, che importanza darle, addirittura” rivelò mentre gli si imporporavano appena le guance “chi di noi due sia la parte attiva…neanche questo è stabilito tra noi! La nostra vita insieme è fatta da tanti piccoli tasselli che si incastrano a sorpresa quando pare a loro.

Il resto del tempo mi sembra che la mia testa stia per esplodere, e spesso non ce la faccio più e sono tentato di mollare tutto, poi però…” e assunse un’aria sognante che gli stava maledettamente bene “ci penso e mi rendo conto ogni volta di più che sono innamorato perso di quel teppistello biondo…almeno fino al litigio seguente!” concluse ridendo.

 

*************************************************************

 

“L’ha fatto di nuovo!!!

Maledetto Potter!!!

È un dannato imbecille!!!”

Draco colpì con un pugno il muro di fronte a lui.

Dalla stanza da bagno uscì una ragazza asciugandosi le mani.

“Draco! Cosa diavolo fai?” gridò preoccupata accorgendosi che il biondo Slytherin si contorceva saltellando in cerchio come seguendo un’antica danza tribale tenendosi la mano tra le gambe e digrignando i denti.

“N-niente, Granger, non preoccuparti” rispose lui più pallido del solito.

“Avanti, signor Malfoy, venga qui e mi faccia vedere!” gli intimò Ginny spuntando da dietro l’amica.

Sbuffando Draco le porse la mano offesa e le ragazze capirono al volo.

“Problemi con Harry?” chiese la rossa con dolcezza.

“Se vuoi chiamarli problemi…” rispose il biondo scrollando le spalle con aria rassegnata.

“DRACO!” lo redarguì aspramente Hermione con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

Nonostante fosse molto più grosso di lei, il ragazzo fu percorso da un brivido.

La ragazza era diventata un mostro con la magia, era meglio non farla arrabbiare o si sarebbe ritrovato nei guai, come quella volta che Ron era arrivato in ritardo ad un appuntamento e per vendicarsi lei gli aveva tramutato il naso in un’enorme proboscide.

Il rosso l’aveva scampata solo perché lei stessa si vergognava a farsi vedere con lui in quelle condizioni.

“Ok, ok, ho capito…vi racconto tutto” si arrese quindi.

“Perché deve sempre farmi domande complicate?

Come può pretendere che io gli dia sicurezze che non possiedo neppure per me?

Non posso dirgli che staremo insieme per sempre, o che non smetterò mai di amarlo.

Se qualche anno fa qualcuno mi fosse venuto a dire che un giorno sarei stato il suo felice compagno, lo avrei disintegrato e guardateci adesso!

Ma non può semplicemente accontentarsi di vivere quello che abbiamo senza tormentarsi con quello che ci potrebbe accadere un domani?

Insieme siamo felici, e per me questa è l’unica cosa che conta.

Non ho amato nessuno prima di lui, e adesso io posso credere che questo non cambierà, ma non posso esserne SICURO! Capite?” le ragazze annuirono.

“Ecco, lui NO! ‘Dici così perché vuoi lasciarmi, Draco’ mi ha risposto ‘Non sai come dirmelo e ci giri intorno…’ è testardo e cocciuto! Non so più che fare…

Eppure quando ce ne stiamo abbracciati sotto le stelle su una panchina nel parco, io e lui da soli, o quando andiamo al mare tutti insieme, io sento che non c’è altro al mondo che vorrei e che tutto quello che di brutto ho avuto dalla vita serviva per farci incontrare e quindi non rinnego niente!”

“Proprio niente?”Hermione gli sorrise sorniona, facendo notevoli sforzi per non mettersi a ridere.

E Draco allora si corresse “Beh, niente tranne QUELLO.”

“QUELLO cosa?” domandò curiosa Ginny.

“Vuoi dire che non sai niente?” Hermione non ci poteva credere.

“Ehm…forse potremmo lasciare che continui a non sap…ok” Draco aveva tentato di evitare l’ennesima figuraccia con la sorella del migliore amico di Harry, ma l’occhiataccia di Hermione gli bloccò la frase a metà.

Con gli occhi che le brillavano, la ragazza si accinse a raccontare all’amica quanto era accaduto il Natale dell’anno precedente al suo arrivo nella scuola.

 

_*************************FLASHBACK********************************  
_

 

Draco entrò nella sala da pranzo di Hogwarts, guardandosi intorno con il solito superbo sussiego.

In realtà aveva il cuore a pezzi.

La sera prima aveva litigato pesantemente con Harry, e alla fine gli aveva vomitato addosso un sacco di cattiverie che in realtà non pensava.

Il fatto era che il moro aveva avuto tempo per capire cosa sentisse per lui, e quando si era dichiarato lo aveva fatto con la sicurezza dei propri sentimenti, lui invece si era sentito travolto dalle sue emozioni e non era stato semplice accettare che quello che era stato catalogato come smania di primeggiare in realtà era solo desiderio di attirare la sua attenzione.

Non era stato semplice accettare che il desiderio di mettergli le mani addosso poco avesse a che vedere con l’odio.

E soprattutto non era stato semplice ritrovarselo di colpo nella vita senza sapere come e perché e rendersi conto terrorizzato di non poterne più fare a meno.

Harry pretendeva che lui fosse più partecipe, affettuoso, spontaneo, che gli dicesse di amarlo, che gli concedesse attenzioni e il biondo non sapeva neppure se era in grado di farlo.

Così alla fine erano arrivati ad una dura lite, in cui Harry piantandogli in viso i suoi grandi occhi verdi lo aveva accusato di volersi solo divertire.

E a questo punto Draco, accorgendosi che tutti gli sforzi che faceva per cambiare erano passati inosservati, e sentendosi profondamente ferito dall’attacco del ragazzo, aveva reagito urlando che sì, voleva solo usarlo e non lo aveva (né avrebbe mai) amato, anzi gli dava anche fastidio averlo sempre intorno.

Dandogli uno spintone il moro era scappato via, ma Draco aveva visto una lacrima scendere lungo la sua pelle abbronzata.

Non aveva dormito e voleva fare pace, ma non era riuscito a trovarlo da nessuna parte.

Così si era rassegnato a doversi scusare davanti agli altri, perdendo una fetta della sua reputazione da duro.

Ma il suo amore valeva un sacrificio tanto piccolo no?

La sala era praticamente deserta, eccezion fatta per due figure sedute a giocare agli scacchi dei maghi.

Si sfregò gli occhi incredulo: erano Harry e Ron!

Non credendo a tanta fortuna, corse fino al tavolo e disse tutto d’un fiato: “Perdonamiharryhosbagliatononvolevodirequellochehodettoinrealtàtiamoeccolhodettotipregotorniamoinsiemesenzatenoncipossostare” poi riprendendo a respirare lo guardò in attesa di una reazione.

In effetti una reazione ci fu ma non era quella che si era aspettato.

Il rosso guardò Harry come a dire “Visto che avevo ragione?” e il moretto sbiancò saltando in piedi e afferrandogli una manica.

“Dra-Draco…forse è meglio se vieni fuori con me…”

Ma il biondo sorrise.

“Immaginavo ne avessi parlato con Ron, è il tuo migliore amico, non preoccuparti non sono arrabbiato”

“Per questo magari no, ma aspetta di sapere…” iniziò Ron con un ghigno inquietante.

Draco guardò interrogativamente il suo ragazzo che torceva nervosamente un angolo del suo maglione.

“Cosa è successo Harry?”chiese quindi iniziando a preoccuparsi.

“Ehm…ecco, io…ero molto arrabbiato con te…pensavo che mi avessi preso in giro, volevo vendicarmi e così…ho…”

Improvvisamente si sentì un grido risuonare nei corridoi.

“Direi che l’hanno letto” argomentò serafico Ron.

“Chi ha letto cosa?”

Dei passi veloci si avvicinavano, e poi un nugolo di ragazze di tutte le case corsero intorno a lui piangendo disperate.

“Non è possibile!”

“Non è giusto!”

“Dimmi che non è vero!”

“Io ti amo, non puoi farmi questo!”

“INSOMMA QUALCUNO MI SPIEGA COSA STA SUCCEDENDO?!” strillò esasperato il ragazzo.

Pansy gli si avvicinò col viso bagnato ma la sua solita aria risoluta.

“Draco…è vero che sei gay?”

 

********

 

“Aspetta, amore, non fare così!” gridava Harry rincorrendolo nel corridoio, mentre Draco furibondo si allontanava a grandi passi mormorando ogni genere di insulto, babbano e non.

“Ero fuori di me! Dai, perdonami! Non lo faccio più!”

Fermandosi di botto il biondo si voltò.

“Ma come hai potuto affiggere un manifesto con scritto che sono gay?!

Sei impazzito?!

Non ti hanno insegnato a pensare prima di agire?!”

“E a te non hanno insegnato a mettere in funzione il cervello prima della lingua?” rispose Harry.

“Ti ricordo che se non fossi stato così perfido con me ieri, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto!”

Draco chinò il capo.

Poi gli sorrise.

“Ok, tanto prima o poi qualcuno lo avrebbe saputo comunque.”

“Vediamo almeno di non mettere in piazza la nostra relazione, non vorrei che quelle pazze mi scotennassero per ripicca…” aggiunse il moro tirandolo a sé per baciarlo e riassaporare così la sua bocca che aveva temuto di aver perso, mentre si scambiavano con lo sguardo tutto l’amore che li legava.

Uno starnuto.

I due si guardarono sorpresi.

Poi contemporaneamente girarono la testa.

L’intera scolaresca, richiamata dai loro strilli, li guardava estasiata.

In mezzo a loro spiccavano, per via dell’altezza, il preside Silente, Piton, la McGranitt e Hagrid, che sorridevano soddisfatti.

Quest’ultimo, salutandoli con la mano, disse: “Oh, non badate a noi, fate come se non ci fossimo!” facendo cadere i due in un baratro di vergogna.

 

_***************FINE FLASHBACK****************************  
_

 

Mentre ancora risuonavano le risate di Ginny, Draco uscì nel cortile.

Doveva stare un po’ da solo per poter capire cosa voleva davvero.

Non voleva tornare da lui con la paura che poi avrebbero finito col ferirsi di nuovo.

Se avesse deciso di ricominciare, avrebbe dovuto farlo con la certezza di poter superare le difficoltà e di voler cambiare sul serio. Per una volta i dubbi dovevano sparire.

Guardò la striscia di prato di fronte a sé, ricordando la loro prima lezione di volo, in cui aveva sfidato Harry e per la prima volta era stato sconfitto. Doppiamente sconfitto, perché con quella sfida gli aveva permesso senza saperlo di farsi notare e di guadagnare un posto in squadra.

Lui, per averlo, aveva dovuto comprarselo.

Ma dopo aver conosciuto Harry ed aver iniziato a vedere le cose con altri occhi, aveva capito che non era così che voleva vivere.

Così aveva lasciato la squadra, e poi aveva voluto fare un provino come gli altri aspiranti.

Si era allenato duramente, con l’aiuto di Harry che non aveva smesso un momento di sostenerlo ed incoraggiarlo, e alla fine ce l’aveva fatta. Era diventato cercatore per Slytherin, solo con le sue forze.

Quel giorno per lui era stata una rinascita.

Ed era solo merito di Harry.

Si alzò, deciso.

“È questo che voglio” si disse a bassa voce “è questo che mi piace.

Con lui le cose sono sempre chiare, bianche o nere, non c’è posto per l’indecisione.

Sa che io sbaglio, ma è sempre pronto a perdonarmi e devo imparare anch’io a farlo.

Forse se parlassimo di più, se ci confidassimo, se lui sapesse di tutti i dubbi e le insicurezze che mi attanagliano mi capirebbe meglio.

 E se poi dovessi cambiare idea e non avere più la forza di lottare per restare con lui?” per un attimo vacillò.

Ma poi sentì dentro di sé il calore inondargli l’anima al pensiero del sorriso di Harry, e capì che ogni volta che si allontanavano, lui lo amava di più.

E questo non sarebbe cambiato.

Quindi si alzò per correre a cercarlo, pregando silenziosamente che fosse cresciuto abbastanza da non rifare qualcosa di stupido.

Però qualcosa lo trattenne.

Draco si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno.

Una folata di vento improvvisa fece volare via il mantello dalle spalle del moretto, e le sue braccia tornarono visibili allacciate al petto del ragazzo che sentiva il cuore battere sempre più forte.

La testa era appoggiata sulla spalla muscolosa di Draco, e il suo corpo aderiva alla schiena del biondo Slytherin.

“Torna con me, Draco…” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio accarezzandoglielo con il suo respiro “non lasciarmi…io finalmente ho capito che il tuo modo di arrabbiarti e discutere è solo l’ennesimo modo in cui mi dimostri il tuo amore.

Sei diverso da me, questo lo so, e sono stato un idiota a cercare di cambiarti.

Non mi sarei innamorato di te se fossi stato un modello di virtù e affetto! Sei la cosa più importante che abbia, e vorrei crescere con te…”

Le dita pallide s’intrecciarono a quelle abbronzate, mentre Draco si alzava lentamente tenendolo ancora stretto.

Si voltò nell’abbraccio e guardandolo negli occhi gli sorrise.

“La prossima volta che me ne vado” disse “aspetta due minuti e poi vieni a cercarmi: non avrò neanche girato l’angolo…”

 

POV RON

 

Certo, con lui è tutto bianco o nero…

Spesso si feriscono l’un l’altro perché non sanno come affrontare il sentimento che li unisce…

Quando sembra che tutto vada bene, uno dei due (o entrambi) scatenano un putiferio…

A seconda di come vanno le cose, chi si sente più forte sostiene l’altro…

Capita che vadano fuori di testa e abbiano voglia di ammazzarsi a vicenda…

Ma basta vedere come si guardano, per capire che ogni volta si amano di più…

“Dannatissimo Malfoy!!!”

…almeno, fino al litigio successivo!!!

 

_* OWARI *_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ed ecco qua la mia prima fic su Harry Potter!_  
>  Spero vi piaccia!  
> Fatemi sapere e non lesinate sui commenti!!!
> 
> _Alla prossima!_
> 
> _Marty_


End file.
